


Fußball Europa Meisterschaft in Italien, 1936

by IlSquadrista1922



Series: Benitos schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Fußball-Spiel [1]
Category: Italian History, Original Work
Genre: Fußball, Fußball Europa Meisterschaften, Gen, Italien der 1930er, Verletzungen, kurze Geschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: Bei den Fußball Europa Meisterschaften 1936, in Italien,macht der Fußballer Guiseppe Luguerri einen großen Fehler...





	Fußball Europa Meisterschaft in Italien, 1936

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte, die ich ursprünglich für den deutsch Unterricht an der Schule schreiben sollte, aber nie dort vorgetragen habe. Es geht hier bei darum, Sätze mit den Worten "die Bälle/der Ball", "die Linie/die Linien" und "das Tor/die Tore" zu bilden, in allen grammatikalischen Fällen. (Nominativ, Genitiv, Dativ, Akkusativ).  
> Ich werde warscheinlich noch mehr Geschichten aus diesem Kontext heraus hier post, die mit dieser hier in einer bestimmten Form etwas zu tuen haben.  
> Viel Spaß :)
> 
> For my english speaking audience:  
> This is one of my german stories, if you don't speak the language, don't read it.

15\. Juli, 1936: Fußball Europa Meisterschaft in Italien. Der Italiener Guiseppe Luguerri rennt über die Linie und bekommt dafür eine gelbe Karte, da er dort einen portugiesischen Spieler beleidigt hat. Luguerri schießt dann so hart zu, das dem Ball ein Flecken seines Materials abfällt. Er fliegt weiter über die Sitzplätze hinweg und knallt dem italienischen König an derbe an den Kopf. Der 75 jährige liegt mit einer Hirnblutung im Krankenhaus und seine Familie verlangt Reparationszahlungen. Auch der italienische Ministerpräsident (53) und seine Frau Rachele (46) und der jüngste Sohn Romano (9) sind mitbetroffen. Benito hatte sich den Arm gebrochen, Rachele hatte sich die Nase gebrochen, der Sohn fiel fünf Reihen nach unten hat sich alle Knochen gebrochen. Jetzt liegen Benito und Romano beide im Krankenaus.


End file.
